Personas irregulares
by Nitta Caffeine Rawr
Summary: [Cryle] Y tal vez si Stan no hubiera vuelto con Wendy en esa fiesta, Craig no hubiera rechazado al pobre Tweek Tweak y Kenny no hubiera hecho esa propuesta por su supuesto bien, Kyle habría tenido un último año más normal en la escuela. Y los demás no estarían jodiendo con esa pregunta ahora.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Gracias por crear la serie. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, créditos a quien la hizo. Y la letra de canción que he puesto bajo el título tampoco, es de Katy Perry.

Buenas, gente linda. ¿Qué tal? ¿Me recuerdan? Si, bueno... yo antes estaba subiendo una historia aquí: "From hate to love" pero por muchas razones que ahora mismo pienso explicar no la seguí y también he de admitir, no sin cierta pena, que borré. Si por aquí, en este mismo momento, alguien que todavía esperaba esa historia me esta leyendo quiero disculparme sinceramente pero por favor comprensión. Mis razones son estas: A) Me faltaba tiempo (pero eso todos los que escribimos acá lo decimos) B) Perdí el hilo de la historia, las ganas por continuar. Luego de tenerla tanto tiempo abandonada las ideas desaparecieron, así como las ganas de seguir C) Cuando leí esa historia de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo de tenerla ahí llenándose de polvo, me di cuenta de todas las fallas que tenía y... joder, perdí todas las ganas de continuarla.

Aunque la he guardado en el PC, porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día la subiré de nuevo aunque no lo sé...

Esta historia tiene cosas de la primera, si alguien la había estado leyendo se dará cuenta que usé muchas ideas de ahí. Y con eso, lo que más lamentó es también haber perdido sus hermosos comentarios. Los agradezco todos, en serio. Espero que esta historia les guste. He vuelto más madura, ah.

Aviso: Es un Cryle.

* * *

**Personas irregulares.**

_«—Oh, no did I get to close, _  
_Oh, did I almost see.»_

* * *

—¡Bien! ¡Te toca, Kyle!

El nombrado, Kyle, se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas de forma india en el amplio circulo que habían conformado los chicos de su curso. A su lado derecho tenía al nervioso Tweek; quien parecía tener una lucha interna para no temblar tanto y por el izquierdo al inocente Butters, que no dejaba de restregarse las manos, nervioso.

Todos estaban ahí, sin excepciones. Incluso los que debería considerar como antagonistas de la que debería ser su supuesta historia, también se encontraban sentados en el círculo.

Stan, Kenny, Cartman —para variar. El gordo no se perdía nada de lo cual pudiera sacar un buen chisme después—, Wendy sentada junto a su eterna mejor amiga Bebe —su relación era muy parecida a la que él tenía con Stan, de hecho, pero eso era otra historia para pensar luego—, Red, el dúo rubio, Clyde, Token, Jason, Kevin, Damien, Craig…

Ni si quiera El Topo o Gregory habían faltado.

Aun con eso Kyle no podía dejar de pensar que todos los presentes, aquellos que en pocos días estarían presentando sus calificaciones e informes para universidades diferentes, lejos de South Park y comenzarían muy pronto su propia vida en quién sabe qué parte del país. Por caminos separados. De hecho todavía se preguntaba a quiénes, por aquellas vueltas locas que da la vida, volvería a ver. Eran unos adultos y no podía dejar de pensar que eran unos jodidos…

—Infantiles —murmuró tan bajo que nadie lo escucho.

Obviamente él también estaba ansioso por irse de aquel pueblo de mala muerte pero, joder, South Park era su puto pueblo, su hogar. Podía ser pequeño y donde siempre ocurría algo sin que hubiera una razón justificada, pero era su casa. Sin importar lo que él hiciera o que tan lejos estuviera seguiría en un lugar especial con buenos y malos recuerdos, muchos malos y horribles recuerdos.

Recuerdos que creaban arcadas.

Bebe Stevens, sentada en una de las que podrían considerarse la punta del círculo —claro, claro, eran redondos. Ella entendía geometría—, hizo un elegante ademán de desesperación con su mano; arreglada perfectamente y con una manicure francesa recién hecha. Señaló la botella que apuntaba a Kyle casi con sorna y luego a él.

El chico sentía la presión de los ojos de todos sobre su persona. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, quizás por los nervios, quizás por el poco alcohol que había ingerido en la sangre o simplemente por el frío que parecía siempre invadir el lugar. Aunque en el gimnasio del instituto no debería sentirse, pero así era, algún genio había dejado las puertas abiertas y ninguno tenía las ganas de levantarse y cerrarlas.

Stan, frente a él, le lanzó una significativa mirada burlona de _súper-mejor-amigo_.

—Escoge, Kyle —empezó con voz melosa Bebe, pero clara ansiedad para poder hostigarlo con alguna pregunta, porque obviamente elegiría esa alternativa.

Todos, en silencio, pensaban lo mismo. Kyle podía ser una persona demasiado obvia en algunos sentidos y muy discreta en otros.

—¿Secreto o castigo? —terminó Wendy, con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad pintada en sus labios rosados.

Kyle bufó mientras la presión de ser observado evolucionaba de la vergüenza al bochorno. Miró a cada presente, reiterando en su mente que todos ahí eran unos malditos infantiles. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que no jugaban eso? Casi diez, y si no recordaba mal fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien. Bebe, seguramente. Ah, sí, ahí había dado su primer beso inocente de niño de ocho años.

Suspiró y rindiéndose a que tendría que hablar de una buena vez, además de siguiendo el pronóstico que todos tenían, respondió:

—Secreto.

Bebe ensanchó su sonrisa felina, dio un respingo de excitación chocando su codo con el costado de Damien, quien hizo una mueca de irritación pero volvió luego a su semblante de tolerancia y diversión burlona característico de él. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y sin dejar que nadie le ganara, lanzó la pregunta que le comía la lengua desde que empezaron el bendito juego:

—¿Con quién estas saliendo?

Joder.

Mierda.

El de rizos abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, balbuceando incoherencias una y otra vez. Giró el rostro, atónito sin poder disimularlo y miró a su súper-mejor-amigo Stan, alias superhéroe en caso de, quien seguía sentado muy quieto en su lugar irónicamente junto a Craig Tucker. Ambos como dos jodidas gotas de agua, serenos y sin ningún semblante que delatara que dirían algo a su favor para poder rescatarlo de tan vergonzosa situación. Stanley se encogió de hombros sin que nadie más lo notara y le lanzó una de esas coquetas miradas —no apropósito, claro— tan características de él; clavando sus ojos azules en un punto fijo, o sea él en este caso, y sin alzar la cabeza del todo observando a través de sus espesas pestañas oscuras.

Bufó. Menudo mejor amigo tenía. Gran apoyo.

Carraspeó para responder, completamente rendido a que no tenía más opción. Con su acción todos los presentes se inclinaron instintivamente hacia adelante, para escuchar mejor y no perderse ningún detalle de uno de los cotilleos que había acosado su último año escolar. Uno de los principales pero no el que desencadeno toda la bomba que haría explosión en sus monotonías de pueblerinos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Esa era otra historia.

—Yo estoy…

…

Abrió y cerró la boca pero al no encontrar palabras para expresar su desconcierto, junto los labios con fiereza casi haciendo crujir su mandíbula. Los ligeros copos de nieve que seguían cayendo a las ocho de la mañana le quemaban la punta de la nariz que seguramente ya se encontraba enrojecida y las mejillas expuestas al fiero frío del cual jamás en su puta vida podría acostumbrarse. Estaba evitando una hipotermia de cabeza solo por portar su típica ushanka verde claro; compañera fiel en un pueblo como ese. Se pasó la lengua por los labios partidos, que ardieron al instante, seguramente estaban morados.

El vaho escapó por su boca en el momento en que la abrió para decir:

—Esto… es una broma, ¿no? —parpadeó, creyendo que lo que veía frente a él era una ilusión óptica. Tenía que serlo—Di que esto es un programa de bromas, ¿dónde están las cámaras y las futuras ambulancias? ¿Además de las personas que dicen: «Yo soy un actor, ellos son actores…»?

Stan Marsh, el gran capitán del equipo de baseball de la escuela además de posicionado entre las primeras alternativas en la todavía ridícula y evolucionada lista de las chicas sobre «chicos guapos y calientes», le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica desde el asiento del piloto. Había bajado la ventanilla del copiloto y se inclinaba un poco hacia ese lado para hablar con él:

—Muy gracioso —rodó los ojos con sarcasmo, y sujetó la palanca de cambios. Aquello le dio pánico al imaginar una escena de él haciendo estallar el vehículo. Kyle sentía que esa simple acción era la sentencia de muerte—. Sube —Stan sonrió con amabilidad, prácticamente invitándolo a que abriera la puerta de una buena vez para poder irse.

Todavía no lo podía creer.

Frente a él, aparcado en la calle delante de su casa estaba la camioneta gris _todoterreno _de Randy Marsh. Su preciado bebé, ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido ese monstruo en el cobertizo? Aunque pocas veces lo manejaba porque en un pueblo pequeño como South Park no era necesario, caminabas veinte minutos y de pronto habías llegado al límite del condado. Eso no era nada. El problema era recaía que su súper mejor amigo estaba sentado al volante. El volante de un auto de verdad, nada de esas porquerías que jugaban —y todavía juegan— sobre carreras de auto en la Wii, o algo estúpido como eso. Él, el peor conductor de todo South Park o mejor dicho Colorado. Sería mejor si le pasaban de una vez el tanque demoledor o un camión monstruo si querían acabar con todo lo que le pasara delante.

—Es broma —reiteró Broflovski mientras contenía un estornudo. La mochila pesaba en su espalda y además llevaba una carpeta con el informe de biología bajo el brazo.

Cualquier persona diría que alguien que ha vivido con un clima de menos cero grados casi todos los días de su vida, debería ser más inmune al frío. Bien, pues Kyle podía decirles a todos los que creían eso que se jodieran y se meterían sus opiniones por donde las entraran porque él se encontraba temblando.

Stan chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la testarudez de su amigo. Sin inmutarse ante el pánico de Kyle, se quitó el cinturón para luego estirarse sobre la palanca y él asiento del copiloto, sacando el pestillo de la puerta y abriéndola. Volvió a su lugar poniéndose el cinturón y le lanzó una mirada obvia a su amigo, casi incitándolo a que entrara de una buena vez. Normalmente Stan era muy calmado.

Sonrió con dulzura y malicia, volviendo a encender el motor de la camioneta, la cual respondió con un leve ronroneo y las luces del tablón se encendieron.

—Sube —en la radio estaba sonando Red Hot Chili Peppers aunque tan bajo que Kyle todavía no podía identificar la canción—¿En serio crees que me ofrecería a llevarte si no tuviera licencia? —inquirió mientras alzaba una ceja con escepticismo.

Kyle bufó y solo porque se estaba congelando, además de que era muy probable que ya hubiera perdido el autobús —ni muerto caminaría con ese frío—, subió a la camioneta. Adentro estaba levemente más cálido que afuera, pero que Stan hubiera bajado la ventana no ayudaba mucho. El interior tenía una mezcla de olores que generaba una extraña peste avinagrada; Kyle podía distinguir un poco de tabaco —seguramente de Randy—, cuero, frituras y también la esencia de Stan, en parte también olía a él. Ahora que estaba dentro podía cerciorar que sí, claramente era suya.

Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el asiento, poniéndose el cinturón con fiereza y mirando de reojo como su amigo moreno comenzaba con los cambios. Por un segundo se equivocó, soltó una maldición y con más fuerza de la necesaria la puso en la correcta.

De nuevo temió por su vida.

—Tranquilo —dijo Stan como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos—. Soy un conductor responsable.

—Y no sé cómo aprobaste… —murmuró sujetándose con fuerza al asiento, casi enterrando las pocas uñas que tenía en la tela. Le dolían los dedos. Sobre sus piernas había dejado la mochila y la carpeta, cosa que en parte le incomodaba y mucho. Debió haberlos puesto en el asiento de atrás—Entonces, ¿la camioneta? Porque el viernes pasado no la tenías.

Es cierto. Hoy era lunes y se sentía imposible que tantas cosas hubieran cambiado en tan poco tiempo; o sea estuvieron juntos gran parte del sábado, casi hasta entrada la noche y el domingo por la mañana hasta que Kyle tuvo que ir a hacer los deberes y Stan tuvo que irse… Pero el punto era que parecía imposible que Randy de la nada decidiera que le daría una todoterreno a su hijo menor, en un pueblo que no necesitaba un vehículo como ese. Bueno, estaba en medio de las montañas pero existía algo llamado: «carretera».

Stan sonrió un poco, acelerando para poder cruzar con luz amarilla un semáforo. Kyle contuvo un chillido y pensó seriamente en que si eso seguía así saltaría a la calle.

—Pues, el tío Jimbo se ha comprado una nueva petrolera —Stan torció la boca en un gesto agotado y de desprecio cuando dijo eso. Cosa normal, cuando cumplió los catorce años se decidió por seguir su muy grande conciencia ambiental hacerse activista y vegetariano. Incluso se había inscrito de contrabando, Kyle todavía no sabía cómo, en la organización Greenpeace. De eso ya iban cuatro años. Su amigo nunca pudo cambiar la forma de pensar de su tío—. Así que Randy se ha quedado con su Hummer H1 y bueno, como tenía licencia pero no auto me ha dejado la camioneta a mí. Increíble, ¿no?

Durante un lapsus Stan volteó a mirarlo y estiró la mano para rebuscar algo por el suelo. A Kyle le dio un ataque de pánico mientras por su mente pasaban cientos de imágenes de ellos volcados.

—¡Las dos manos sobre el volante y los ojos en el camino! —chilló antes de poder evitarlo. Stanley dio un respingo, le lanzó una mirada de disculpa e hizo lo que pidió—Joder, Stan. Eres el más maduro pero no puedes mantener la vista fija en un punto por más de dos segundos, al menos.

—Deja de quejarte —advirtió el moreno pero en su rostro había una leve sonrisa. Seguramente estaba emocionada por alguna razón de poder manejar la camioneta. Era su sueño frustrado desde que sacó la licencia, hace un mes—Que te he pasado a buscar.

Kyle rodó los ojos y miró por la ventana. El centro de South Park seguía exactamente igual, monótono, se lo sabía de memoria. Ahí estaba la cafetería de los Tweak. Seguramente su compañero rubio ya había salido a la escuela, o seguía bebiendo café para mantener sus temblores a raya. Cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía valida.

—Alegría, alegría.

Hubo un silencio, solo siendo roto por la radio y el motor del auto. Stanley comenzó a canturrear en voz baja la letra de la canción pero Kyle estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no podía seguirle el significado. Aun así le encantaba escuchar cantar a su amigo; tenía una voz hermosa y un talento nato para la música, cosa que siempre había expresado, desde que era un niño. Él recordaba a Stan de diez años ya componiendo canciones, como la ecológica para que compraran más autos híbridos e incluso bailaba bien, cuando no eran los pasos de baile que Randy insistía en enseñarle de una u otra manera. Además una vez, si no se equivocaba, le había cantado una serenata a Wendy para que volvieran pero eso no era una noticia nueva. Siempre rompían y siempre volvían, era como un ciclo eterno.

Su voz de una u otra manera lograba calmarlo, pero no podía ponerle la atención que necesitaba.

«Salgamos, Kyle.»

—Kyle.

El nombrado dio un brinco, sacado cruelmente de sus pensamientos absurdos. Levantó la cabeza y se giró para mirar a Stan, para su alivio seguía con los ojos fijos en el camino y todavía no había atropellado a nadie. La carpeta cayó al suelo y maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —susurró mientras se agachaba para recogerla. La verdad es que era una mera excusa porque se sentía nervioso y no quería mirarlo a la cara, sabía que no podría soportarlo.

Simple.

Stan se mantuvo en silencio lo que pareció ser eterno, pero al final Kyle se enderezó en su lugar y fingió estar haciendo más cosas —limpiarse la chaqueta y revisar que el informe estuviera en orden—. La canción terminó, cambiando automáticamente a otra del mismo grupo. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, casi sacándose sangre y abriéndose nuevamente la vieja herida que tenía. Su estómago se hizo un nudo y durante un terrible momento pensó que vomitaría ahí mismo. Recordaba perfectamente el aroma del alcohol que hubo en la fiesta, además de estar mezclado con el del tabaco y sudor de las otras personas que bailaban. Pensar en eso hacía que se sintiera mareado y encerrado.

No, la verdad es que si olía a alcohol. Era Stanley.

—La verdad —comenzó él rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado entre los dos, ¿por qué? Kyle sabía y no, era algo que le ponía de los nervios. Reiteraba su pensamiento una y mil veces que crecer era un puto asco—Necesitaba preguntarte algo…

Stanley olía a alcohol porque había bebido esa mañana. Kyle lo sabía, como siempre, era de esperarse pero como todos los días no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido y en parte decepcionado y enojado.

Era un maldito alcohólico anónimo. No podía estar ni un solo día sin beber y aunque le había dado sus «razones» Kyle no lo comprendía.

—Pues dilo —bufó mientras ponía las manos sobre su mochila, evitando así que se cayera.

Su amigo conductor se detuvo en un semáforo, pero no lo volteó a mirar, seguía aferrando el volante con ambas manos mientras miraba el camino lejano. Sus ojos azules parecían alejarse de ese mundo, yendo fuera del alcance de Broflovski, tan perdido que estaba en sus propios pensamientos maduros y extraños. A veces tenía la impresión de que Stan no decía todo lo que pensaba, tal vez porque creía que no todos lo comprenderían, porque él no lo apoyaría —cosa que le dolía y ofendía por igual— o que simplemente era demasiado amable para hablar ligeramente sobre todo.

Y eso que eran súper mejores amigos, a veces, Kyle pensaba, algo más.

«Salgamos, Kyle. Vamos.»

Nuevamente las ganas de vomitar.

—Bueno —Stan parecía haberse decidido. Mientras el semáforo seguía en rojo y los demás autos se agrupaban a su alrededor esperando también para poder seguir su camino, lo miró directamente y se sintió pequeño, atrapado por esos dos pozos de agua—Te he notado extraño desde el viernes pasado, durante la fiesta de Clyde —si, su amigo también medio popular había hecho una fiesta. En casa de Token porque sus padres no estaban—Quería saber si hice algo que te molestara, si es así dime y si no… pues te jodes —Kyle sentía que lo último lo decía medio en broma, medio en serio.

Se removió más incómodo aún pero intentando disimularlo. Se arregló nerviosamente la ushanka para ganar un poco de tiempo mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios, otra vez resecos y quebradizos. ¿Por qué Stan tenía que fijarse en las cosas que Kyle no quería que notara? No podía preguntarle respecto a temas más simples de tratar, cualquier otra cosa estaría bien pero parecía que aquellas preguntas habían desaparecido con el paso de los años.

Desde que comenzaron a crecer y entraron a la pubertad. Ahí empezó a arruinarse todo. Lentamente, como en un reloj de arena que nunca se detenía y seguramente nunca lo haría.

Que puto asco.

«Kyle, vamos, salgamos. Salgamos juntos y, contrario a lo que piensas, no como amigos. ¿Vale? ¿Qué piensas? Dime.»

Forzó una sonrisa sarcástica y le golpeó el hombro de manera amistosa. Stan arqueó una ceja e hizo una exclamación sorprendida.

—Hey.

—No seas tonto, Stan —bufó y rodó los ojos, todavía con esa sonrisa media sarcástica y agotada típica de él—Estoy igual y tú no has hecho nada, ¿qué podrías hacer?

Él se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. Su cabello negro estaba más largo que comúnmente. Aunque a Kyle le encantaba cuando lo tenía largo, igual su amigo nunca lo había cortado mucho. Su cabello era sedoso —lo sabía por las veces que él lo había subido a sus hombros de juego o cuando eran niños le había jalado el cabello en broma. Incluso cuando compartían cama y su mano chocaba con su cabeza— y suave, siempre parecía brillar. Al sol parecía que resaltaba reflejos castaños rojizos.

—No lo sé —confesó en un suspiro. Volvió los ojos al camino y nuevamente posó ambas manos en el volante—Por eso preguntaba. Solo que te comportas extraño.

—Stanley, en serio, ¿alguien en South Park que sea normal? —preguntó en broma para luego reír. Su amigo le siguió el juego y así estuvieron unos segundos, entonces Kyle se puso serio y volvió a decir—: Realmente tú no has hecho nada.

Stanley sonrió satisfecho, como si esperara esa respuesta y seguramente así era.

«Tú no has hecho nada, Stanley, ese es el problema. Otro sí lo hizo. »

El semáforo por fin, cambió a verde y Stan nuevamente puso en marcha la camioneta pero contra todo pronóstico de Kyle no siguió derecho sino que dobló a la derecha. Sin señalizar. La extrañeza de ir por un camino diferente que no llevaba a la escuela fue suplantada por el terror cuando otro auto pasó demasiado cerca por culpa de la acción imprudente de su amigo. Les costó un par de maldiciones y tocadas de claxon, además de un casi paro cardiaco por parte del judío que tenía los dedos blancos para afirmarse al asiento.

Stan farfulló también una maldición y siguió por la otra calle, alejándose de la principal.

—¡Stanley!

—¡Lo siento! —gimió él lastimeramente para causar pena pero su voz se escuchaba ligeramente afligida. Comenzó a reír en voz baja con nerviosismo—Se me olvidó señalizar.

Kyle rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¡Joder! Casi nos matas… —borboteó con aspereza mientras volvía a recoger su carpeta del suelo. La profesora le descontaría puntos por no presentar un trabajo apropiado. Parpadeó mirando a su alrededor, conocía la calle pero no entendía qué hacían dando vueltas por ahí cuando debían ir a la escuela—Y… ¿Por qué vas por acá?

Stan sonrió sin poder evitarlo y miró nerviosamente el camino, como si esperara que se cruzara cualquier criatura de la nada para atropellarla, por accidente, claro.

—¿Eh? —seguía ensimismado mirando el camino. Parecía que estaba controlando su pierna para no pisar el freno y el acelerador después, además de que tenía un serio problema para controlar el embriague. Bien, pensó Kyle intentando ser más amable con él, es su primera vez conduciendo sin un adulto gritándole atrás—Pues a buscar a Wendy, obviamente. ¿No te molesta pasarte atrás? Por favor, te lo recompensó luego.

Menos mal que Stan estaba muy perdido mirando el camino porque de otra forma habría visto la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Se mordió internamente la mejilla, deseando seriamente haberse ido en el autobús o caminando, prefería tener que soportar los temblores y tics de Tweek, antes que esa humillación. Apretó los puños y con la voz más calmada que pudo, respondió:

—Ya… —tragó saliva, conteniendo la ira y las ganas de gritarle alguna cosa sin razón ahí. Sí, no había razón para algo así porque era normal. Después de todo—No, no me molesta en lo absoluto —otra mentira más.

—Gracias, amigo —Stan sonrió inocentemente, perdido en su felicidad momentánea. Con suerte le duraría hasta el resto del mes antes de que volvieran a romper.

Después de todo Wendy era su novia.

Y él es su mejor amigo…

Stanley no había terminado de aparcar la camioneta frente a la tan conocida casa de su novia cuando escuchó el ruido del cinturón siendo desabrochado. Giro el rostro, con un deje de alarma cuando también sintió como Kyle le quitaba el pestillo a la puerta de su lado y la abría con fuerza. Por instinto echó mano al freno, haciendo que todoterreno frenara estrepitosamente, casi haciendo que se fueran hacia adelante. Kyle casi se golpea con el parabrisas. Su amigo le daba la espalda y recogía sus cosas con demasiada rapidez. Extraño.

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! —farfulló—¿Kyle?

El nombrado no se inmutó y simplemente bajo del vehículo, mejor ahora que cuando llegara Wendy. Sería peor.

Dio un salto rápido para tocar tierra y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de lo necesaria tras él. Haciendo equilibrio sujetó la carpeta bajo el brazo, rogando en silencio porque las hojas que estaban a punto de caer no completaran la acción y poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

El moreno alzaba una ceja y tenía la boca abierta, parecía decir algo pero demasiado bajo para que lo entendiera.

—Me iré caminando —explicó con frialdad sin poder evitarlo. Stan alzó la mano hacia su dirección para luego llevarla hacia su cinturón, como si fuera a desabrocharlo. Había una clara duda y preocupación en su mirada pero la molestia e irritación de Kyle era mayor que eso e incluso el frío, junto con los copos de nieve, que generaba un temblor involuntario—Tengo calor —mintió pobremente.

Se giró y casi resbalándose con la vereda camino lo más rápido que pudo a grandes zancadas en dirección a la calle principal. Quería alejarse antes de que Stan bajara o se lo encontrara con la camioneta luego, además de Wendy sentada junto a él.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, contuvo un estornudo.

—¡Kyle! ¡Espera! —le llamó él de nuevo y escuchó una maldición por lo bajo, seguramente estaba peleando con el cinturón y la puerta. El claxon del vehículo resonó con fuerza y nuevamente maldijo. Lo había presionado con el codo accidentalmente por estar moviéndose en el reducido espacio—¡Kyle…!

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando se escuchó la puerta de la casa Testaburger. Luego la despedida de la chica hacía sus padres y como saludaba a Stan cariñosamente para después, lo más seguro, caminar con coquetería natural hacía él.

Y Kyle sabía que a su súper-mejor-amigo se le nublaría la mente como un idiota al instante.

Sí, caminar no estaba mal.

…

Kyle llegó a la escuela cinco minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre. Tenía esos minutos libres porque todavía no quería entrar al salón, temía saber con quién se encontraría. Sin saber lo que realmente debía hacer se quedó de pie en el pasillo, lo más lejos que pudo de su casillero —ya había sacado sus cosas con antaño— para no tener que encontrarse antes con Stan.

Sabía que no podría soportar un encuentro luego de lo ocurrido hace unos diez minutos, o más.

Su mochila seguía en su espalda y la carpeta bajo el brazo, pero se sentía ligeramente sudado por la caminata. Le daba repelús, en cierto sentido. Por suerte los demás lo ignoraban, estaban tan metidos en sus propios pensamientos y conversaciones que no reparaban en él. Agradecía que el culón no anduviera por ahí y Kenny…

Bufó y se apoyó en la pared, junto a un cartel que hablaba sobre alguna feria extraña que harían ese año para recaudar fondos. A él no le interesaba, en lo absoluto.

Tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales pensar.

Además de que todavía se sentía traicionado por lo que había hecho Stan, comenzando desde la noche del viernes. Una vez estaba bien, después de todo tenían ocho años, cuanto mucho y apenas conocía realmente las necesidades de su propio cuerpo pero ahora, ¿Cuántas veces Stan había vuelto con Wendy? Kyle no lo comprendía, realmente que no, había intentado varias veces a lo largo de los años pero mientras más crecía se daba cuenta que menos lógico era.

Wendy no era mala… bueno, un poco posesiva en cierto sentido. Una novia posesiva inconscientemente pero era amable, inteligente, culta, hermosa y justa. Era perfecta.

Y eso lo jodía.

—¡Damien, deja de fumar en el pasillo, mkay! —bramó el señor Mackey desde el otro lado del pasillo, junto a las escaleras.

Kyle fijó sus ojos en el moreno que fruncía el ceño mientras alzaba las mano en señal de inocencia, lo cual era muy idiota porque tenía todavía el cigarro entre los labios. Todos los alumnos del pasillo se pararon a mirar la escena con atención, además de una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Era un gran cotilleo, al menos duraría el día pero no era nada nuevo; Damien siempre tenía problemas de autoridad. No por nada era el anticristo.

Era jodido pensar eso pero South Park, como siempre, no era en lo absoluto normal y también por eso tenían de compañero al mismo anticristo. De todas formas Jesús seguía viniendo a su casa en el condado.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —se defendió él, pero como intentaba que no se cayera el cigarro parecía que había dicho otra cosa.

Mackey enrojeció de ira y apuntó con un dedo acusador, tembloroso en dirección a un cartel que decía explícitamente: «No fumar», además de tener un simple dibujo del objeto con un círculo encima, además de la típica línea que atravesaba dicha imagen.

—¡Hay carteles en todo el jodido edificio, mkay! —siguió él.

Kyle iba a seguir presenciando la pelea cuando una mano lo tomó por el brazo. Se sobresaltó y al instante se giró, temiendo lo peor. Por todo lo que pudiera ser puro, ¿Stan tan pronto había ido a buscarlo? Aunque Kyle estaba nervioso, esa ligera esperanza de un segundo le hacía sentir emocionado, significaba que era un poco más importante que Wendy, al menos en ese momento.

Su decepción fue palpable cuando se encontró con un par de ojos celestes y no azules.

Luego fue suplantado por el pánico.

Joder, joder. Kenny lo había encontrado antes de que estuviera listo.

Su cabello rubio estaba ligeramente desordenado, dándole un toque especial pero llevaba la capucha de su chaqueta naranja, aunque ahora no le tapaba la cara. La pubertad había sido muy gentil con él, seguramente intentando remediar el hecho de que la vida de Kenny era una jodida mierda en todo el sentido de la expresión, dándole la apariencia de un dios griego. Él lo sabía, todo el instituto lo sabía, por lo cual Kenny usaba esa arma a su favor. La apariencia era importante para él ahora. Esa fue la razón de tomar la decisión de dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

Tenía una expresión despreocupada, pero parecía agotado como si lo hubiera estado buscando desde hace un rato.

Y en parte, Kyle no lo dudaba.

—Kyle —jadeó él, mientras lo soltaba lentamente.

Los alumnos seguían pasando a su lado y de fondo tenía los quejidos de Damien respecto a las normas de la escuela, que según él, eran un asco.

—Kenny —saludó en respuesta, sin saber qué decir realmente. Tragó saliva, nervioso y carraspeó, intentando encontrar una forma de salir de aquel momento incómodo. Todo lo contrario a lo que debería haber hecho, Kyle había intentado olvidar la propuesta del viernes lo mejor que pudo.

En compañía de Stan no había sido difícil pero luego su amigo miraba el teléfono, ponía una sonrisa de idiota y Kyle sabía que era porque su novia le había mandado un mensaje. Entonces inevitablemente volvía a pensar en la propuesta.

—¿Qué hay? —Kyle intentó escucharse lo más normal que podía.

Aunque los nervios lo carcomían por dentro.

Kenny se puso serio y entonces se pasó la mano por el cabello, desde la nuca hacia adelante y luego viceversa. Lamió ligeramente sus labios, como si estuviera nervioso y al final esbozó una ligera sonrisa relajada, estilo él.

—¿Lo pensaste? —lanzó de golpe y se inclinó ligeramente hacía él. Kyle se echó hacia atrás por inercia. Estaban a mitad de pasillo, con todos observándolos y a él parecía importarle un carajo. Kenny abrió los labios y entonces dijo con rapidez, casi desesperado—: ¿Qué dices? ¿Sí o no?

Kyle miró por el rabillo del ojo y deseó que todo desapareciera, que despertara de pronto en su cama días antes del viernes y se diera cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla: Stan no había vuelto con Wendy, Kenny no le había propuesto aquello y Craig Tucker…

Apretó las manos entornó a su carpeta y la presionó contra su pecho como un escudo. Kyle miró nervioso hacia el pasillo y entonces distinguió una cabellera azabache casi oculta por un gorro de tono azul. Nerviosamente corrió la mirada hacia el frente, lado contrario del pasillo y donde se encontraba el salón de su clase, nuevamente dio un respingo al divisar otra cabellera azabache pero esta sin, extrañamente, un gorro encima.

Respiró hondo y pensó en todo lo ocurrido.

—Yo… eh, bueno —tanteó nervioso los dedos sobre la carpeta, generando un ligero sonido con la punta de estos. ¿Estaba paranoico o sentía que todo el jodido pasillo los miraba? Se sonrojó, aunque no quería lo hizo y no fue por otra razón que la vergüenza—Pues… —carraspeó, cortándose a la mitad de la frase.

Si nada de eso hubiera pasado el viernes y si Craig Tucker, a quien tenía que impartirle clases particulares por culpa de la directora y los profesores, no hubiera rechazado a Tweek en aquella fiesta sin razón aparente porque todos estaban completamente seguros de que terminarían juntos. Es como si desde cuarto grado estuvieran arrastrando el hilo rojo del destino, en el inocente rubio era evidente el amor que sentía por el moreno pero Craig siempre había sido un chico tan monótono que pocas veces podías saber lo que estaba pensando y cuando tenías una suposición, te equivocabas. Aun con eso todos daban por sentado que estarían juntos pero la sorpresa fue general cuando se esparció rápidamente el rumor del rechazo que había ocurrido.

¿Por qué? Nadie sabía, quien tenía más posibilidades de enterarse era Damien porque A) Era el anticristo, nadie le negaba nada a menos que quisiera quemarse en el infierno el resto de la eternidad y tener que soportar sus comentarios sobre el caos y la destrucción B) Porque en parte eran amigos y seguramente se tenían confianza C) Damien simplemente sabía todo.

Aunque nadie estaba tan demente como para preguntarle. Ese chico era una tumba y además, podía asustar.

—¿Entonces…? —incitó Kenny, desesperado por saber la respuesta del judío.

Kyle cerró los ojos, escuchando el golpe de los zapatos de ambos chicos que eran muy parecidos acercándose a donde estaban. Antes de arrepentirse y echarse hacia atrás en aquel plan maestro por parte de su rubio amigo, respondió:

—¡V-Vale, joder! —Abrió los ojos y lo encaró con seriedad—Aceptó «salir» contigo —y nadie excepto Kenny entendería el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

El rubio sonrió radiante mientras asentía efusivamente, su cabello meciéndose rápido y todo el pasillo estaba silencioso. Kyle había reparado en eso hasta que ya había soltado las caóticas palabras que harían estallar parte de la bomba, o mejor dicho encendería la mecha.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Kenny.

Todo era para que las cosas mejoraran, ¿no? Así Stan aprendería…

—¿Kyle?

Mierda.

El judío volvió a girar la cabeza ligeramente sobre su hombro y se encontró con la atónita mirada de su súper-mejor-amigo, pero no estaba solo, de su mano iba su novia quien simplemente sonreía con cordialidad.

Y a sus espaldas, se encontraba Craig Tucker quien simplemente apretó los puños con ligereza, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y observó la escena con fingido desinterés. Se dio cuenta cuando McCormick le lanzó una rápida mirada de superioridad, como diciendo: «¡Já! ¡Te gané!»

…

Y tal vez si Stan no hubiera vuelto con Wendy en esa fiesta, Craig no hubiera rechazado al pobre Tweek Tweak y Kenny no hubiera hecho esa propuesta por su supuesto bien, Kyle habría tenido un último año más normal en la escuela.

Y los demás no lo estarían jodiendo ahora mismo con que respondiera la maldita pregunta de una buena vez.

* * *

Los dinosaurios dicen «rawr»:

* * *

¡Bien! Hemos terminado el fic... mentira, el primer capítulo y ni eso, mejor dicho, la introducción.

No tengo mucho que decir solo que... ojala esta historia sea también de su agrado. Y si, una de mis metas es terminarla porque si la he subido es para eso. No tengo ganas de dejarla como la otra.

Hagamos una pequeña actividad de introducción, si quieren, ¿quién me dice el nombre de la canción que he puesto bajo el título? Ya he dicho de quien es y aunque no soy muy de escuchar pop, amó esa canción.

_¿Reviews? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	2. I: La adolescencia apesta

Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Gracias por crear la serie. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, créditos a quien la hizo. Y la letra de canción que he puesto bajo el título tampoco, es de Katy Perry.

Hey, buenas, ¿cómo están? No saben lo feliz que me ha hecho saber que les ha gustado la historia, recibiéndola tan bonito y todo. Sentía un poquito de nervios pero ahora se ha pasado, levemente. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, favoritos. No sé si lo había dicho antes pero esta historia ira más rápido y la trama también porque no quiero alargarla mucho, aunque claro, explicando los sucesos importantes y todo.

Mi idea era actualizar como hace una semana o dos pero hay algo llamado Don Quijote de la Mancha y otro libro más, por ser humanista, que me quita casi todo el tiempo que no uso en estudio para otros ramos, esa es otra razón para que este capítulo sea corto... se me secó el cerebro. **Lamento faltas de ortografía. **

* * *

**Personas irregulares.**

**Capítulo I:**

La adolescencia apesta.

_«—What's really on the inside  
All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time__.»_

* * *

Afuera estaba llegando el atardecer pero la temperatura del pueblo ya había bajado casi por completo. Aun estando dentro de la habitación, con la calefacción que tenía la casa, temblaba y sentía dolor en sus huesos. Rápidamente estaba oscureciendo, los faroles de la calle se encendían para alumbrar el camino de aquellos que salían a caminar a tales horas. No había muchas estrellas o al menos no se veían porque eran tapadas por las espesas nubes del cielo.

Se suponía que se habían juntado en la casa de Broflovski para estudiar, pero los libros y cuadernos habían sido olvidados en el suelo hace ya media hora. Después de veinte minutos de "estudio intensivo" sobre trigonometría, habían dejado todo de lado. Stan comenzó a quejarse de que le daba dolor de cabeza, se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a conversar.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados de piernas cruzadas, rozando sus brazos y con la vista perdida hacia la ventana. Cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

Y si a Kyle le preguntaran no sabría decir con exactitud si ese momento era antes o después de la fiesta de Clyde, donde y cuando todo se había complicado de una manera increíble. En su mente habían vagos recuerdos de una mañana alocada; una en que él dijo algo estúpido, acepto una propuesta idiota, tal vez le gritó algo a Stan y tenía el presentimiento de que le faltaba hacer algo. Aun con eso no lo tenía todo claro en su cerebro, era como si las imágenes estuvieran borrosas y fueran absorbidas por un charco de lodo. Por eso podía pensar que era solo su imaginación, una simple y triste imaginación ridícula.

Ni si quiera sabía de qué estaban hablando ahora con Stan o cómo, exactamente, habían terminado en su casa. No recordaba nada. Estaba perdido, pero su amigo se veía tan natural junto a él…

—Es un poco perturbador como South Park nunca cambia —comentó él, como si estuviera pasando a otro tema. Kyle podía ver su perfil perfecto; nariz recta y levemente respingada, sus pómulos elegantes blanquecinos, labios bien formados con un leve color carmín natural, las espesas pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban sus zafiros que parecían pozos de agua profunda y los espesos mechones ondulados de cabello oscuro que enmarcaban su rostro afilado. Si a Kyle le preguntaran en ese minuto, diría que hasta su cuello tenía una figura y piel perfecta, aunque llevaba colgando una cadena de plata y sabía perfectamente qué colgaba de aquello—. Llevamos dieciocho años aquí y sigue igual —miraba hacia la ventana, el cielo, las nubes, las calles o la eterna nieve que adornaba las calles.

Stan lo miró por el rabillo del ojo durante un segundo y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Su propia voz comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiera detenerla, ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero lo hacía:

—Pero hemos pasado muchas cosas aquí, ¿no? —sus labios estaban partidos por el frío y tenía las manos congeladas. Las guardó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y por alguna extraña razón reparo en que no llevaba su ushanka verde en la cabeza. Extraño, siempre la traía puesta—Desde el jardín —su voz se oía extraña, como si no fuera suya.

Kyle sentía que no era él quien se encontraba sentado junto a su súper-mejor-amigo, como si fuera un simple observador; podía ver lo que ocurría, escuchar lo que decían pero no manejar su propio cuerpo. Todo iba solo. Su mente estaba adormecida, sus ojos se movían solos por la habitación.

—Éramos uso críos problemáticos —murmuró él mismo con una voz extrañamente melancólica.

¿Se sentía melancólico?

—¿Éramos? —A Stan parecía hacerle gracia aquello. Volteó por completo para verlo de frente y se encontró de pronto con su típica sonrisa; la misma que tenía desde siempre, los siete, cinco años que se conocían, incluso antes. Kyle no sabía con exactitud desde cuándo eran amigos, o cómo se hicieron amigos, era como si hubiera nacido siendo ya Stan su mejor amigo. Ninguno de los dos tenía un aniversario tipo amistad: «hoy se cumplen dieciséis años desde que somos amigos. Nos conocimos de X forma». En lo absoluto. Eran amigos y ya—Seguimos siéndolo, ¿no? En South Park cualquier cosa puede pasar y a veces tengo la sensación que los problemas llegan solos hacia nosotros —ladeó la cabeza. Él tampoco llevaba gorro por lo cual su cabello se veía alborotado—Siempre hemos estado metidos en problemas.

—Culpa del culón —dijo Kyle y sonríe un poco.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño; el ambiente a su alrededor cambio por completo, el propio semblante relajado de Stan se volvió uno más serio y el tema de conversación también sufrió ese cambio:

—Este es nuestro último año, juntos —dijo de la nada. Apretó los puños. Stan tampoco llevaba gorro por lo cual su cabello quedaba libre y alborotado—. Nuestro último año para los cuatro o simplemente todos los de la clase. Cuando terminé todos se irán lejos para hacer su vida en otra parte y, ¿quién sabe a quién veremos y quienes no? Nos alejaremos unos con otros, Kyle —Stan alzó la mirada y lo vio fijamente con aquellos ojos profundos que tenía. Kyle podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos.

Apretó los labios, en una mueca, era la simple verdad.

—No vamos a dejar de ser amigos, Stan —dijo como un idiota.

Stan no estaba satisfecho con ello, sino más bien desesperado. Era la desesperación de alguien que sabía que su niñez se estaba acabando y de pronto le quedaba poco tiempo para ser joven, no le quedaba nada de tiempo para ello. Un niño que de pronto se despertaba sabiéndose un adulto porque tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía pensar con tranquilidad, quien comprendía desde otro punto su realidad y al final tenía que elegir qué haría el resto de su vida además de cómo lo haría.

Los dos ya no eran niños, eran adultos.

—Es nuestro último año como un grupo —volvió a repetir Stan.

Algo se avecinaba, algo grande.

—Stan…

—No quiero perderte, Kyle —dijo de pronto, rápido y serio.

Oh.

Sentía que se atraganto con su propio aire mientras se sonrojaba. La inmensidad de esas palabras cayéndole como agua fría encima. Su corazón se aceleró y un cosquilleo se instaló en sus costillas.

—¿Ah? —balbuceó.

—No quiero perderte —repitió él y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus narices de pronto se rozaban y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Kyle era incapaz de moverse para alejarse de él—. Eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, Kyle. Tengo miedo a perderte —río con tristeza, nervioso y desesperado—¿Es ridículo tener ese miedo? ¿Perder a tu mejor amigo?

Kyle no podía responder. No entendía del todo el punto de vista de Stan porque él no sentía que fueran a separase de esa forma, y tampoco llegaba a comprender del todo la pregunta de Stan ¿Temía perderlo exactamente a él o simplemente volverse un adulto, teniendo que irse de aquel que era su pueblo?

—Eh… —¿Por qué no podía formar algo coherente? Él siempre era bueno para hablar.

—No puedo perderte —repitió y ahora la punta de su nariz chocaba con su mejilla.

Y nuevamente fue como si se saltaran una escena porque Kyle no sabía exactamente cuándo, ni menos cómo pero sus labios se encontraban unidos. Los de Stan estaban fríos y ásperos, pero era una caricia suave, delicada. Con el tiempo aquel roce se volvió desesperado y posesivo, él logro entreabrir sus labios —¿o fue culpa suya cuando los abrió por su cuenta?—. La lengua de él, su súper-mejor-amigo chocaba con la suya y la dominaba al punto de marearlo; siguiendo todas sus órdenes. No podía cerrar los ojos debido a la sorpresa que sentía.

Otra vez, un salto de escena, Kyle no entendía cómo ocurría pero estaba con el colchón bajo su espalda y Stan sobre él, devorando su cuello.

Un jadeo escapó de sus propios labios.

—¿Stan? —gimió por los nervios, miedo o tal vez la leve excitación que sentía, pero cuando él levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, Kyle se dio cuenta de algo.

No era Stanley quien estaba sobre él, sino Craig Tucker.

…

—¡Broflovski!

Brincó en su asiento al mismo tiempo que alzaba la cabeza con fuerza descomunal, parte de su cuello se lastimo en el proceso y se enderezó en su asiento como pudo. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, específicamente la frente y se sentía aturdido. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos reparar en el hecho de que todo estaba extrañamente silencioso y algo en su cabeza le enviaba señales de alerta. Tomó aire y pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios secos.

Tragó saliva cuando una mirada de soslayo le hizo encontrarse con la sorprendida y, levemente apenada, mirada de Stanley. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco, como si estuviera disculpándose por alguna razón. Se veía nervioso, sentado en su asiento con el lápiz todavía en la mano como si lo portara para escribir cuando realmente su hoja estaba mitad vacía y mitad llena; lo único que tenía escrito era el título del tema que estaban viendo en clases y la fecha de hoy.

El título de clases…

_«Oh_.»

Con temor, Kyle levantó el rostro y se encontró de frente con la figura descomunal —traumatizante también, había que admitirlo— de la profesora Diane Selastraga. Ella tenía los brazos en sus caderas regordetas y como siempre sus pechos tenían la flacidez de los de una abuela de cien años, además de la mala costumbre que parecía tener la mujer de no usar sostén. Su cabello parecía medio grasiento, sujeto en un apretado moño que le estiraba parte del rostro y se veía pálida. Podía ver todas las arrugas de su rostro que ahora se encontraban acumuladas en su frente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente apretados. Sus gafas redondas se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz.

Joder, que mierda.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó sin saber realmente qué debía decir o hacer.

Mierda, se había quedado dormido a mitad de clases de biología.

—Parece ser que no ha estado prestando la debida atención a la clase, Kyle —reprimió ella mientras seguía en su posición severa y con los labios apretados. No estaba muy seguro de entender sus palabras, pero de todos modos sabía que estaba molesta. Una cosa es que no le gustara su clase y otra que se quedara dormido en ella—. Le he hecho una pregunta sobre el tema.

El chico parpadeó mientras miraba nervioso a ambos lados en busca de una salvación divina. Todos sus compañeros lo observaban con atención, siendo la comidilla de la clase en ese momento. Claramente ellos no le darían intentos de ayuda al susurrarle la respuesta porque estaban con esa profesora que parecía salida de una escuela militar; era estricta, al menos en su clase y odiaba que la gente no la escuchara. Se sentía perdido y en su desesperación comenzó a soltar monosílabos como: «Eh», para ganar tiempo mientras seguía buscando alguna señal por la clase. Sus ojos se posaron en la pizarra, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir la letra de Selastraga. Por última opción intentó leer lo que Stan había escrito en su propio cuaderno.

Su amigo, al ver las intenciones, lo corrió disimuladamente más a la orilla para que le fuera más fácil de ver pero la figura de su profesora le impidió la vista.

—Responda —presionó ella.

Estaba desesperado. No podía no contestar la respuesta porque sería lo último que necesitaba para que la profesora confirmara que si se había quedado dormido en la mesa y era el mejor de la clase. Era su deber saber las respuestas. Kyle, de nueva cuenta, intentó mirar a Stan y este formuló unas palabras con los labios, algo como: «Bacterias».

Tragó saliva sin comprender del todo lo que decía. Estaba perdido y Selastraga seguía fulminándolo con la mirada, como si pudiera aplastarlo con alguna clase de rayos X que lanzaría por sus ojos, amplificados por los vidrios de las gafas…

—Las bacterias son organismos unicelulares microscópicos, sin núcleo ni clorofila —respondió entonces alguien por él, y Kyle reconocía completamente la voz de esa persona.

Seguramente se volteó sobre su hombro con la mayor discreción que pudo para observar el fondo del salón, al igual que gran parte de la gente que se encontraba en el. No pudo evitar mantener una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, mientras sus pupilas se clavaban en la figura desinteresada de Craig. Estaba sentado en la esquina del lado de la ventana, con la mitad del cuerpo apoyada en esta y el mentón en su mano.

Sus ojos chocaron durante unos segundos pero Kyle rápidamente rompió ese contacto visual, abochornado.

La profesora Diane arrugó la nariz al tiempo que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente del salón —Kyle se encontraba sentado en la segunda fila, por lo cual le quedaba bastante cerca—. La mujer siguió observando al moreno desde el frente e hizo una extraña mueca, casi ofendida.

—¿Acaso te llamas Kyle? —inquirió. La misma pregunta que hacía desde que eran unos críos y un compañero intentaba salvarte el culo al responder por ti alguna cosa.

A su lado, Token Black suspiró con pesar y se llevó las manos a las sienes, como si estuviera esperando que una bomba estuviera a punto de explotar. No era para menos. Craig solía meterse en problemas sin buscarlos, iban a él pero estaban completamente ligados a su forma de ser. Podía ser perezoso, desinteresado y monótono en muchas cosas pero algo que no podía controlar era su lengua; nunca sabía cuándo callarse. El filtro de censura al hablar no funcionaba en él. Kyle había escuchado varias veces el dicho: «Es mejor una verdad que duela a una mentira que haga feliz», pero todos tenían claro por sentido común que a veces estaba _bien _mentir para no herir a alguien, bien, pues el moreno simplemente decía la verdad sin importar si fuera hiriente o no.

Porque era la jodida verdad.

—Pues…

—¡Mierda, no! —bramó Cartman desde unos cuantos puestos más atrás. Su voz estridente se escuchó en todo el salón y le hizo sentirse enojado sin razón aparente, pero algo le daba un mal presentimiento—: No más judíos. Ya nos basta con el que tenemos, ¿cierto, Kyle? —ronroneó su nombre con clara sorna, para luego comenzar a reír por su chiste.

Se volteó en su puesto, chocando con el codo el termo con café de Tweek y haciendo que este soltara un chillido asustado. Se disculpó entre dientes y fulminó al gordo con la mirada, quien seguía riendo de lo mejor, Kyle apretó las manos y se mordió la lengua para no contestarle algún improperio frente a la maestra.

—Vete a la mierda, Cartman —ese fue Stanley, su siempre mejor amigo salvándole el culo cuando era necesario.

La señorita Selastraga no pensaba igual:

—¡Stanley Marsh! —siseó ella con indignación al tiempo que le lanzaba la peor de las miradas ofendidas. Se llevó las manos al pecho y frunció el ceño todavía más que antes, su rostro convirtiéndose en la capa superior de una pasa. Alargó un blanquecino dedo con las uñas largas y pintadas—Irás a la oficina de la directora después de clases.

—¿Qué? —chilló él mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su asiento, golpeando levemente a Clyde quien no podía aguantar la risa porque la escena en parte, era graciosa. Stan tomó aire y miró con nerviosismo cada lugar que podía, incluso a él pero simplemente se encogió de hombros en disculpa. Nadie le había mandado a responderle a Eric—¡No puedo! Tengo entrenamiento…

—Y tu entrenamiento deberá esperar, jovencito.

—Puta… —murmuró entre dientes al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

Por todo el suceso a la profesora se le había olvidado la pregunta que le había hecho a Kyle, pero a él no se le había olvidado quien lo había salvado. Volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, ignorando los cuchicheos de sus compañeros sobre lo aburrida que estaba la clase y que querían irse e intento, nuevamente, hacer contacto visual con Craig pero era imposible; este estaba mirando por la ventana y parecía muy perdido en sus pensamientos. Su pie se movía al ritmo de una melodía y golpeaba la mesa pausadamente, sus oscuros orbes parecían estar perdidos billones de años luz y Kyle pudo notar, extrañamente, que su cabello parecía tener unos reflejos un poco azulinos a la luz.

Se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que Kenny alzó la cabeza del puesto y le miró, para luego sonreírle como siempre así; estilo McCormick.

Kyle se encogió en su lugar y le regaló una sonrisa titubeante, pero volvió la vista a la pizarra. Sentía los ojos azules de su… _cómplice, _clavados en su nuca y espalda, lo que le hacía sentir levemente incómodo. También notaba las miradas de soslayo que Stanley le mandaba pero él no intentaba corresponder. Sería peor.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, sostuvo su lápiz entre las manos e intentó escribir sus apuntes con calma, como si fuera cualquier clase, pero desde hace ya una semana que no había tenido alguna de estas tranquilas. Desde que había comenzado _su plan_ con Kenny, cualquier hora era una batalla tensa de silencio entre ambos bandos. Ninguno de los dos quería perder aunque no sabían exactamente por qué estaban luchando, pero Kyle sabía que estaba al medio.

Kenny de un lado y Stan del otro.

Las horas de clase se le pasaban entre miradas sobre su hombro para observar tanto a Kenny, quien seguía sonriéndole como siempre y guiñándole un ojo —demasiado convincente para su gusto, se supone que era solo fingir— e intercambiar conversaciones entre murmullos con Stan, quien actuaba como siempre; se quejaba de la discriminación de los restaurantes al no tener un menú vegetariano de calidad —la escuela añadida—, hablaba sobre las últimas canciones que había conseguido sacar en guitarra —algunas que cantaría para Wendy, el muy idiota—, sobre los partidos de la temporada, los entrenamientos, su nuevo medio de transporte o simplemente alguna estupidez. Era desesperante, en cierto sentido.

A veces Kyle tenía la impresión de que todo lo que hacía era en vano.

Aunque también estaba Craig… él era su tutor en casi todas las materias, y le impartía clases lunes, miércoles y viernes. Justamente la semana pasada, la tensa y llena de cotilleos que viajaban a la velocidad del rayo por el instituto, no habían podido juntarse pero seguía sintiéndose tenso. Craig Tucker le ponía así, y aunque peleaba la mayor parte del tiempo, de todas formas él terminaba por ayudarlo.

Como ahora.

—¡Damien Thorn deja de escuchar música en mi clase! —rugió la profesora transformada en la rigente militar que seguramente fue en su otra vida.

Vaya, Kyle recién cayó en la cuenta que la música del anticristo —quien se sentaba junto a Craig— si se escuchaba hasta donde él estaba.

…

—No me jodas, Tucker —musitó con irritación mientras apretaba el lápiz mina en su mano. El cuaderno con el ejercicio que le había pasado hace ya diez minutos seguía en blanco y mentalmente agradeció que sus compañeros fueran tan incultos que odiaran estar en la biblioteca, así no tenía que regular el volumen de su voz. Kyle intentó relajarse mentalmente, pensando en algo positivo pero con solo mirar la forma perezosa en que el moreno se encontraba sentado en la silla y lo adormecido que se veía cuando él estaba perdiendo _su _valioso tiempo después de clases solo para ayudarlo, por obligación pero ayuda era ayuda, le hacía explotar de enojo—. El año pasado enseñaron trigonometría, no me digas ahora que no sabes cómo hacer el ejercicio.

Craig bufó y quitó un molesto mechón oscuro que le tapaba la vista. Se acomodó mejor su gorro y clavó sus ojos oscuros en la pequeña figura rabiosa a su lado. Realmente Kyle cuando se enojaba era de temer, ya sabía por experiencia propia y por lo que había visto a lo largo de los años que cuando ese chico se enfadaba insultaba a todos —y a sus madres— sin pensarlo dos veces, además daba unos golpes que dolían demasiado. No tenía ganas de una pelea innecesaria, pero no era su culpa que se le haya olvidado cómo se resolvía un ejercicio de matemáticas. No era su prioridad en su simple vida, Kyle debería entender eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaban juntos al día? Serían unas tres a cuatro horas, sin contar que se saludaban en los pasillos y se veían todos los días en el salón de clases.

Empujó levemente el cuaderno hacia el de rizos.

—No sé cómo hacerlo, Kyle —afirmó nuevamente con cansancio.

—¡Lo enseñaron el año pasado! —chilló él con indignación al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente y golpeaba levemente con su puño la mesa de madera oscura.

La bibliotecaria les mandó a callar desde su lugar tras el escritorio junto a la entrada, aun cuando el lugar se encontraba casi desolado, solo estaba Pip pero él estaba tan ensimismado en su propio —que irónicamente era Grandes esperanzas de Dickens— y no levantaba los ojos por nada del mundo. No le molestaba el ruido, estaba claro, tal vez porque tenía una capacidad de concentración increíble o simplemente porque con los años había conseguido la habilidad de ignorar a los demás, por todos los comentarios hirientes que recibió desde niño.

Ahora ya nadie le molestaba pero tampoco le hablaban mucho, el único que se juntaba con él era Butters y tampoco caía en la categoría de chico popular. La razón de que nadie se metiera física o verbalmente con Pip era por Damien; nadie quería una eternidad en el infierno.

—¿Realmente tengo que enseñártelo de nuevo? —siseó con los labios apretados y lanzando rápidas miradas sobre su hombro hacia la mujer mayor que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Craig sentía unas ganas irritantes de fumar o estar lejos de ahí, levantarse y caminar un buen tiempo porque había estado tanto tiempo sentado en esa incomoda silla que tenía el trasero acalambrado y cuadrado. No le interesaban las clases, en lo absoluto, la materia tampoco porque sacar sobresaliente en cada una de las asignaturas tampoco estaba en la lista de cosas por hacer, simplemente se conformaba con pasar de curso, pero Craig no se iba porque podía estar con Kyle en privado. Eran las únicas horas en que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie y, tenía los suficientes dedos de frente para no desperdiciarlas.

Sonrió de medio lado, casi mofándose de la desesperación del más bajo.

—Sí insistes —comenzó a reír levemente y apoyó el mentón en su mano.

Kyle murmuró algo, seguramente una maldición en su nombre y arrastró la silla para quedar más junto a él. Tomó el lápiz que casi había partido en dos con cuidado y comenzó la aburrida explicación de trigonometría.

Craig ya sabía todo eso, pero solo necesitaba una excusa para tener al judío más cerca de él y así poder pasar el tiempo observando su pequeña y respingada nariz pecosa, sus labios finos y partidos, sus ojos verdes y la forma en que fruncía el ceño por estar concentrado. Algunos mechones de cabello se escapaban de su ushanka verde, lo que lo hacía parecer más gracioso que de costumbre. Su piel era muy blanca, pálida incluso y lo único que la manchaba eran justamente sus pecas y una que otra cicatriz de la pubertad o de alguna caída.

El moreno no recordaba exactamente desde cuándo comenzó a sentir esa fijación por Kyle. No estaba pensando todos los días en lo que sentía y simplemente dejaba que la vida le diera las sorpresas, para él todo era monotonía; levantarse, ir a la escuela, jugar algún deporte si podía, tocar guitarra, conversar y volver a su casa, pero como siempre la adolescencia tenía que hacer acto de presencia en su vida y tal vez fue a los catorce años, cuando comenzó su despertar hormonal que empezó a tener tales fijaciones. Al principio le dio igual, ninguna chica le interesaba completamente pero entonces se fijó en los «súper-mejores-amigos»; esos dos que siempre actuaban como una estúpida pareja de enamorados y discutían peor que viejo matrimonio. En esos años Stan ya era capitán del equipo, haciéndolo más alto y atractivo para las otras chicas y Kyle comenzó a tomar rasgos más definidos y graciosos.

Tal vez todo se selló formalmente para tener esos estúpidos sentimiento cuando tuvieron que trabajar juntos a los quince años. No recordaba de qué era pero sí que, igual que ahora, habían pasado mucho tiempo en convivencia. Primero sintió cierta atracción por sus ojos y no fue nada del otro mundo, solo se encontró a si mismo pensando: «Que verdes y brillantes son. Como piedras», después fue con su cabello que ocultaba con tanto entusiasmo, le daban ganas de aplastarlo con las manos o despeinarlos más y también se encontró formando figuras con las pecas de su cara como si de estrellas con constelaciones se tratara.

Intentó no alarmarse por su orientación sexual —si podía llamarse de esa manera a una obsesión física—, Kenny ya se había afirmado como bisexual para ese año y a nadie le importaba, realmente, de hecho lo habían tomado bastante normal como si fuera cosa de todos los días o nada de lo que preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo, eso era todo, ¿no? Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando comenzó a sentirse enojado al ver como Kyle convivía tan naturalmente con Stanley e incluso con el gordo y el puto de Kenny.

Damien, que lo sabía todo, le había dicho: «Son celos», a modo de burla y eso termino por cagarlo.

De repente, cuando Craig se encontraba hablando con Kyle —muy pocas veces porque ya no tenían ningún trabajo que preparar juntos y contaba con los dedos de una mano los momentos en que habían hablado solos los dos— estaba nervioso e intentaba hacer todo bien; ningún error o comentario idiota que pudiera hacer que se enfadara o que se ofendiera. Era estúpido y cursi pero así era, fuera como fuese nadie podía controlar sus propias emociones y la única carta que le quedó bajo la manga —después de estar casi tres años observándolo a distancia y enfadándose con nadie en concentro por sus celos idiotas— fue pedirle ayuda de tutoría.

Para eso necesitaba malas notas, para empezar.

—¿Entendiste ahora, Craig? —preguntó de pronto Kyle dejando el lápiz a un lado y mirándolo de forma inquisitiva.

No había escuchado una mierda de la explicación pero se sabía el proceso.

Asintió mientras musitaba un: «Ajá».

—Bien, entonces ahora podrías hacer el ejercicio —comentó él con cansancio. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y su brazo quedó pegado al de su acompañante. No le tomó importancia y miró el techo durante un buen tiempo, esperando que la luz lo cegara—. Y espero que esta vez, al menos hagas el intento.

—Como sea… —murmuró Craig y lo miró de reojo. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa burlona—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes alguna cita con Stanley? —se escuchaba muy en broma pero en su mente realmente le daban ganas de ir y patear a ese idiota vegetariano. ¿Qué tenía ese ecologista que él no tuviera? Muchos decían que se parecían pero eran completamente contrarios.

Kyle dio un respingo en su lugar, casi cayéndose de la silla y lo miró con la cara completamente roja. Negó varias veces casi dislocándose el cuello mientras hacía equilibrios en la silla. ¿Qué mierda ocurría con todo el jodido mundo que comenzaban a pensar cosas así de absurdas? En especial viniendo de tal desperdicio de estudiante.

—No seas cabrón, Craig —se defendió con la violencia, como siempre.

—¿Entonces con Kenny? —insistió él mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño y sentía ganas de golpear la pared o Kenny más cercano, todo eso por recordar la estúpida escena de la mañana que todo el instituto comentaba. Estaban a un paso de que la directora también hiciera alguna clase de comentario—¿No son novios? —escupió con voz queda y peligrosa.

El judío no sabía dónde esconderse o si era mejor recoger sus cosas con rapidez —rezando internamente para que nada se cayera en el proceso— y escapar de ahí a la velocidad más rápida que sus piernas le permitieran. ¿Acaso todos debían recordarle tal cosa? ¿No se daban cuenta que era simplemente fingido? Solo era un plan mutuo, nada más. No era necesario tanto drama y Kyle todavía tenía la esperanza de que para mañana —o la próxima semana, como máximo— la próxima noticia sería que Stan estaba haciendo otra protesta porque el instituto no tenía un menú vegetariano decente o algo por el estilo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y que no te interesan —un intento vago para acabar con la conversación.

Kyle comenzó a guardar meticulosamente sus cosas en la mochila, como si de pronto pensara que era mejor seguir mañana pero sin ser tan evidente en sus deseos por salir huyendo de la mirada fija que le daba Craig.

—¿Tú no tienes que ir con Tweek? —se encontró a si mismo comentando, solo para molestarlo.

Craig arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en su rubio amigo nervioso en algún lugar. Lo más seguro es que en cuanto llegara a su casa le llamaría para decirle que habían gnomos en su habitación o algo por el estilo. Quería a su amigo pero eso no significaba que en muchas ocasiones podía ser un poco dependiente de él.

—¿Qué edad tenemos? —se defendió mientras alzaba una ceja y se llevaba el pulgar a la boca, para mordisquearlo perezosamente—¿Cinco años?

Ambos quedaron en silencio pero Craig sentía que tenía mucho que decir todavía pero nada salía de su boca. Kyle seguía guardando sus cosas pensando en cualquier cosa menos que lo tenía a nada de distancia y por primera vez en toda su vida, su presencia comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso por alguna razón. En parte… le recordaba a Stan. Que raro, no podía estar confundiendo a su mejor amigo con Craig.

—¿Por qué te vas tan temprano, Kyle?

A oídos de Kyle, la voz del moreno destilaba burla por donde fuera.

—A un lugar muy, muy lejano de ti y tu estupidez —siseó entre dientes mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia para que estuviera callado, al menos el resto del tiempo que tenían que estar juntos—. Estoy agotado de tener que aguantar tus preguntas de imbécil toda la tarde.

—Eh, vamos princesa, le estás viendo solamente el lado negativo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Craig —Kyle cerró la mochila con fiereza, casi atrapándose un poco de piel con la cremallera pero se salvó por reflejo. Miró al moreno y se dio cuenta que sus ojeras se notaban mucho bajo la luz de la biblioteca pero a diferencia de otras personas, en él era un rasgo atractivo—. No es como si estar juntos por obligación tuviera algún otro lado que no fuera negativo. Nos odiamos, ¿recuerdas?

Kyle podía recitar en ese mismo instante diez cosas por las cuales podía odiarlo a él y a su grupo. Empezando desde que tenían cinco años y seguramente en el futuro se agruparían más.

—Yo siempre hablo en serio —se defendió Craig, sintiéndose levemente ofendido porque alguien pensara que se daría la pereza de inventar una estúpida mentira sobre algo. Los cobardes eran los que no podían decir verdades, aunque dolieran.

—¿Siempre? —Kyle no sabía si reír o grabar ese momento. Seguramente lo creía un completo idiota si pensaba que se tragaría eso—Falacias.

—Es la verdad.

—Craig…

—Me gustas, Kyle, y hablo en serio.

Esas simples palabras fueron otra de las muchas cosas que lograron poner el mundo del judío de cabeza, y eso que solo estaban comenzando. Ahora realmente no sabía si correr o correr lo más rápido que pudiera, y aunque optaba por cualquiera de las opciones, listo para salir por la puerta, sus piernas no respondían.

Su propio cerebro no respondía.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
